Beauty and the Geek
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Claudia and Fargo spend some time getting to know each other in the middle of a mine field. Rated due to mature scenes and lemon.


Title: Beauty and the Geek

By: InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer**: If I actually owned anything that appeared in this then Eureka and Warehouse 13 would have seasons that were more than 13 episodes long.

"Ok on three launch yourself at me." Fargo tried to say this calmly but Claudia easily detected the underlying tension of worry in his voice. As she took hold of his hands a shiver ran up her spine and for a brief moment she allowed herself to imagine the feel of his hands elsewhere on her body.

"Wait why are you counting? I'm the one standing on the landmine."

"Look it doesn't really matter alright." Staring Claudia in the eyes Fargo waited until she nodded her head in understanding before continuing. "One." Automatically Fargo's weight shifted to his back foot as he prepared to pull Claudia off the mine as quickly as possible. "Tw…"

"Three!" Claudia screamed out interrupting Fargo's count as she sprang off the mine as if blown away by a strong electrical charge. The second her body crashed into Fargo's Claudia's arms instinctively wrapped tight around his body as her face buried into his shoulder seeking protection from the expected blast.

With a slight "oomph" Fargo fell backwards onto the ground with Claudia atop him. As his body tensed in anticipation of the coming explosion, and his potential painful death, his mind registered the feeling of Claudia's soft body against his own, especially the feeling of her chest compressed against his own.

With a loud boom the mine detonated sending dirt and grass spraying up into the air before it rained harmlessly down upon the two geeks. Raising her head Claudia turned to look back at where she had stood and couldn't help but laugh nervously at the sight of the small hole that interrupted the otherwise unbroken field. As Claudia looked back down at Fargo she felt her heart flutter for a moment. The man did truly care about her. Aside from her brother, and the family she had made with her fellow Warehouse Agents there were few people that Claudia felt would actually risk their lives to save her. She had heard that 'Actions speak louder than words' but had never put much stock into how true that phrase was, up till now. Given what Fargo did for her Claudia felt herself overcome with emotion and the next thing she knew she had captured Fargo's lips with her own.

Fargo's heart soared when Claudia kissed him. Throughout his entire life only Julia had kissed him with near the same amount of passion, but sadly she was gone now along with the life he had once known. A part of him was slightly intimidated by how much emotion Claudia was putting into the kiss, but he quickly decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. If it was anything like last time she'd likely stop in another moment or two and ruin the mood by mentioning that she was thinking of some other guy. Instinctively his hands wrapped themselves around the teen's waist as he returned it with equal passion.

Claudia, having been caught up in the moment, was brought back to Earth as she felt something press up against her leg. Several seconds passed before her pleasure drugged brain realized it was Fargo. Abruptly she broke the kiss as she shifted slightly to look the head of GD in the eyes. "Doug is that what I think _it_ is?"

At the mention of the word _it _Fargo felt humiliated. Here he was making out with quite possibly the hottest female geek ever, and he had to go and get an erection. A blush stained his cheeks as he looked away from Claudia not wanting to see her look of disgust.

"Okay…" Claudia began slowly as her own cheeks heated up and she tried to gather her thoughts. Curious she shifted her leg slightly trying to discreetly get a better feel of what Fargo was packing. Her own limited experience with Todd had amounted to little more than heavy making out, but judging from what she could feel with her leg and thigh Fargo was likely quite a bit bigger than her ex-boyfriend. Arching her back Claudia looked around the field taking note that there was no sign of any more mines within several feet of them, nor was there anyone else nearby. Looking back down at Fargo and her position on top of him Claudia smiled as a wicked idea came to her.

Fargo felt Claudia shift around a bit but thought nothing of it and had even closed his eyes in preparation for her slapping him. As he felt her move off of him he prepared to sit up only to be pushed back down by one of her hands. Opening his eyes he saw Claudia grinning broadly at him. "Um…Claudia what are you thinking?" He stammered out suddenly afraid of what the teen genius was planning to do to him.

"I was just thinking that its bad to let anything go to waste. Especially if its something that I can have fun with." Reaching down Claudia grasped hold of Fargo's erection through his jeans and gave it a squeeze eliciting a groan of surprise from the stunned geek. "What do you think Fargonator?" Claudia asked as she leaned her head down and nipped gently as his lower lip all the while gently pumping his erection.

Fargo struggled to get his thoughts together. Every one of Claudia's strokes threatened to drown him underneath a tidal wave of pleasure. "We shouldn't. Not out in public. Someone might come along." He managed to say between groans of pleasure

"We are out in the middle of a minefield. There is no one else around for miles and even if someone came along they would have to be crazy to come for a stroll in here." Claudia seductively whispered into Fargo's ear before gently sucking at his pulse point and being rewarded with a moan of pleasure this time. Letting go of his erection Claudia moved her hands up his body and unzipped his tan jacket while distracting him by kissing her way along his jaw line.

All attempts at coherent thought had been abandoned by this point and Fargo was helpless beneath the determined teen genius. As one of his hands busied itself with running through Claudia's hair, his other hand moved down around her waist and with a little effort and wiggling managed to find the gap between her jacket and jeans. Having successfully sought out her heated flesh Fargo's hand drew small circles along the small of her back sending shivers racing up and down Claudia's spine.

Sitting up Claudia moaned at the loss of Fargo's warm hands on her body but also at the feeling of his erection pressing up against her pert bottom. Moving quickly she worked her jacket off and tossed it somewhere out into the field. Smiling down at Fargo a shiver of pleasure ran through her at the sight of him staring at her and unconsciously licking his lips.

Placing his hands on her body Fargo softly ran them up and down her sides at a slow steady pace. Uncertain that he was doing a good job Fargo looked up at Claudia's face and was emboldened by the sight of her eyes fluttering closed as a small gasp escaped her when his hands brushed along the sides of her clothed breasts. Emboldened Fargo put his hands on the red-head teen's chest and began to gently caress and squeeze them.

Biting down on the inside of her mouth Claudia failed to contain her squeal of pleasure when Fargo located her nipples through her shirt and began to rub circles around them. Within seconds they had hardened and began pushing out against the front of her tank top displaying how much she was enjoying Fargo's attention for the world to see.

Claudia was not going to let Fargo take control so easily. Placing her hands on his chest her nimble fingers made quick work of his buttons, only breaking a few of them off from his shirt. With his chest bared Claudia bent down and started to pepper his chest with kisses and gentle bites. At the same time she ground her pussy against Fargo's cock bringing forth more moans from the both of them. Already Claudia could feel her panties becoming soaked through with her juices.

Fargo's eyes fluttered closed as he groaned loudly from Claudia's ministrations. Although his hands had been displaced by Claudia's movements he was still determined to reciprocate. Taking advantage of her position he placed his hands on her tight ass and began squeezing and massaging them, much to Claudia's vocal enjoyment. He kept it up for several minutes before he moved one of his hands up to her waist. Grabbing a hold of the hem of her tank top he struggled to pull it up and off of her.

Claudia felt Fargo struggle to remove her top, and had to smirk at his efforts. She allowed him to struggle futilely for a few more seconds before she decided to help him. Grabbing hold of the other side of her top Claudia began pulling it upward. Eventually she was forced to sit upright on Fargo to remove it. Right when her greenish-blue tank top was obstructing her view Douglas Fargo grabbed hold of her and pulling himself upright began to kiss and lick the bare skin of her stomach. Unprepared for this Claudia moaned out "Doug" as she finally freed herself of the troublesome top and threw it aside.

Fargo's mouth watered at the sight of Claudia's gorgeous breasts encased in a black silk half cup bra. Before she could push him back down Fargo's began placing gently kisses along the top of her bare left breast moving slowly from the left side towards the middle. Judging from Claudia's gasps moans and loud groans of "Doug don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop." Fargo felt certain the sexy Warehouse 13 geek was thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. When he reached the middle of her chest Fargo moved to her right breast this time licking it gently before blowing across the wet flesh.

Claudia screamed loudly as an orgasm ripped through her from Fargo's actions. Wrapping her arms tight around his head she held him tight against her chest as small waves of pleasure raced through her body sending it all a tingle. With her heart pounding rapidly and her breathing ragged Claudia was no longer thinking completely rationally. All she knew was that her body wanted…no craved more of that same feeling and it would not be denied it any longer. So with great reluctance she released Fargo from her grasp and shoved the startled scientist flat. As she slowly slid down his body she made sure to gently graze his bare chest with her breasts drawing another strangled gasp from the man. Focusing at the task at hand Claudia made short work of his pants.

A bright red flush took over Fargo's cheeks as he felt Claudia remove his pants. Mentally he cursed the fact that he had chosen to wear boxers with pictures of computers over the last fifty years on them. It wasn't until he heard her say "Digging the boxers Doug, very hip and retro. I like them." With a wide grin on her face Claudia reached through the fly on the shorts and grabbed hold of Fargo's member. As she exposed it to the open air Claudia's face seemingly lit up like a child's at their first glance of the number of gifts they're receiving for Christmas.

Claudia mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Having never done it before she was slightly nervous about how she would do, and that Douglas would enjoy it. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and tentatively licked the organ drawing a groan of pleasure from the head of GD. Emboldened she wet her lips and lowered her head taking it into her mouth.

Fargo's body felt as though it was in sensory overload. The feeling of Claudia's mouth on him was almost more than he could handle. It took all of his willpower to not grasp hold of her head. Instead his hands were gripped tight on the ground threatening to rip the grass up by the roots. He had long fantasized about such a thing occurring yet had never thought it would be anything more than a fantasy. Yet here he was flat on his back in the middle of a field receiving a blowjob from Claudia, a girl with a passion for technology equal to his own and hotter than Jo. Looking down the sight of her head bobbing up and down in his lap and his member disappearing into her mouth was almost more than he could handle.

Claudia could tell that Douglas was enjoying her ministrations. The slight telltale thrusting of his hips, his erratic breathing, and the way he moaned her name in pleasure only served to fuel her passions. She could already feel the moisture pooling between her thighs and when she reached a hand down she found her jeans beginning to dampen at the crotch thanks to her soaking wet panties. As she continued her ministration she looked up at Fargo enjoying the sight of his eyes half closed in pleasure.

Locking eyes with Claudia Fargo saw the lust, passion and enjoyment she was deriving from making him squirm like this. As he neared his limit he tried to hold back wanting to make this last as long as possible. Though that hope was destroyed when Claudia, sensing how close he was to orgasm, winked sexily at him and that was it. With a loud cry of 'Claudia!" Fargo erupted in her mouth. As much as he never wanted this pleasurable feeling to end Fargo knew it was only a matter of seconds before Claudia would release his member and spit his cum out of her mouth. Yet Claudia went against Fargo's expectations. Her mouth remained locked around his organ and she continued to lick and swallow as much as she could.

Fargo quickly found himself aroused back to full hardness yet still Claudia did not stop. Two maybe three more times Fargo came in her mouth before she showed signs of stopping. Once she got him back to full hardness she released his cock from her mouth and gave it a kiss on the tip. "HWTD" At his blank look Claudia smirked as she slid up his body while keeping a hand on his cock to ensure he remained hard. "HWTD…'how was that Douglas?'"

Pausing to find the right words to describe it Fargo noticed the slight look of worry on Claudia's face. Reaching a hand up he gently cupped her cheek as he leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss. "It was mind blowing. Thank you Claudia."

Claudia grabbed hold of Fargo and gave him a bone crushing hug. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes simply enjoying the warmth and feel of each other. It was with great reluctance that she had to end it, but her body had more pressing needs that needed to be dealt with.

Standing up Claudia took hold of her belt and with nervous fingers she managed to undue the buckle. Swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat from her nerves Claudia yanked hard on her belt and removed it with a flourish and sent it flying off somewhere out into the field as it slipped free of her grip. With a muffled curse she grabbed hold of her pants before they could dip to low and looked out at the field trying in vain to see if she could spot it. Seeing no obvious signs of it she resolved to simply proceed as planned and give Douglas a show he would never forget. Looking at her boyfriend, Claudia steeled her nerves and gave him a hungry look as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Moving her hips to an imaginary beat Claudia slowly ran her hands up her body starting from her waist. The pants she was wearing dipped dangerously low on her hips granting Fargo brief tantalizing flashes of Claudia's panties. With each sway of the hips her pants would move up and down on her body like a ship going through waves revealing more glimmers of her tempting flesh. Meanwhile Claudia's hands had finished stroking up the sides of her body and were now gently kneading her breasts through her bar. For a moment Claudia contemplated removing it but decided to leave it on for now, at least up until Doug wanted it gone and removed it himself. A soft breathy moan escaped her pursed lips and her eyes fluttered closed as she gently pinched and rolled her nipples bringing them back to full hardness. She continued to moan increasingly louder as she let one of her hands glide down the taunt flesh of her stomach and with a quick flick of the wrist the button on her jeans was undone and the item slipped smoothly down her hips to lie in a puddle at her feet.

Opening her eyes slightly Claudia enjoyed the sight of Fargo fixated on her body. Deciding to tease and tempt him a little longer she made sure to sexually moan his name as her hand dipped underneath the waistband of her black silk thong. She continued to moan and groan his name as one of her fingers gently probed her wet depths and she imagined what it would feel like to have Douglas inside her. She was shocked at how wet the idea made her and as her eyes closed in pleasure she subconsciously allowed her thumb to graze her clit a couple times bringing her to a soul shattering climax.

Opening her eyes Claudia took in the sight of Douglas sitting on the ground practically panting from the sight he had just witnessed. Pulling her hand free of her underwear she sauntered over to the Eureka scientist. Taking hold of his hands she placed them at her hips and was pleased when he immediately removed her thong. Lifting her legs she stepped out of the discarded garment and pushed Fargo back towards the ground, though more gently this time, till he was lying flat on his back on the grass and she was kneeling a scant few inches above him.

"Doug you don't mind if I'm on top do you? I haven't done this before and…"

Having heard enough Fargo placed his finger on her lips shushing her. "Say no more I completely understand. Listen if you don't want to go through with this…" He stopped as she gave him a 'WTF' look.

"I'm not a complete virgin Doug. I've used vibrators in the past; I've just never done it with a guy." With that confession out of the way Claudia leaned her head forward and kissed Fargo passionately. As she licked at his lips begging entrance to his mouth she reached down and grasped hold of his erection while simultaneously lowering herself closer to it. As his cock grazed her lips a soft moan left her lips only to be eagerly swallowed by Fargo's mouth.

Breaking the kiss and releasing Douglas' cock Claudia slowly dropped further down onto it. Biting her lip Claudia tried to remain quiet while attempting to memorize what she was feeling. As her pussy engulfed more of his cock more pleasure fueled moans escaped her escalating in volume the deeper Fargo went inside her. Finally he was in her completely, far deeper than any of her vibrators had gone, and Claudia could feel her small frame shaking in pleasure from the mini orgasms she had experienced just from him entering her. Taking a few moments to get used to his size Claudia felt she was finally ready and experimentally raised her hips gasping at the sensation of his cock moving inside her. Just when he was almost completely out of her Claudia drove her hips back down fully trapping Fargo back within her moist depths. Claudia continued thrusting her hips against Fargo's as she lowered her head and began sucking on his neck intent on marking him as hers.

Fargo felt he was in heaven as he gazed up at Claudia face. Her face was a mask of pleasure from the sensations she was feeling. If the sight alone wasn't enough to test his stamina then the feeling of her wet pussy clenching tightly around him and stroking him was more than enough. When Claudia leaned down and began biting and sucking on his neck with fervor, he hadn't know she possessed, Fargo was certain that he wasn't dreaming, and if he was then he hopped it would never end. Looking at her he was slightly displeased to see her bra still encasing her chest and resolving to do something about it he grasped hold of the bottom of it and pulled it up and over her breasts exposing them to his sight. Fargo's mouth just about watered at the sight of her firm breasts and using his free hand he began to gently rub the soft flesh.

The feeling of Douglas rubbing her breasts only served to heighten Claudia's pleasure and she felt herself fast approaching another mind shattering orgasm. Reaching behind her back Claudia struggled for a few moments with her bra before sighing in relief as she managed to undo its clasp. The moment it was loose Fargo took it in his hand and yanked it from her body and threw it out into the field behind him. Then he picked up from where he left off and began to knead and caress the flesh with passion.

All restraint was thrown out the window as Claudia thrust herself down upon Douglas cock without restraint. As she cried out her pleasure for the world to hear Claudia spared a brief moment to worry that she might be too loud, and that even though Eureka was miles away the townspeople there might be hearing her scream Doug's name in ecstasy. Yet knowing all this she was still unable to quiet herself. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Douglas' hands moved and Claudia nearly screamed herself horse when one of his hands pressed lightly against her clit and stayed there. So that every time she thrust down against his cock her clit was caressed by his hand. In addition to that his mouth had latched onto her breast and he was busily sucking and licking the nipple of her left breast while his free hand lightly stroked the other one. Every so often he would switch breasts, though not before blowing gently over the one he had just been sucking on and sending shivers racing down her spine.

Claudia thrust down hard on Douglas' cock one last time and screamed his name loudly as a thundering crash washed over her as she climaxed. Even with her eyes closed she saw stars and felt lightheaded. Her sex locked tight around Fargo as her muscles flexed around his cock milking him for all he was worth. In moments Fargo also reached his climax and his seed rushed out of him flooding Claudia's pussy. Fargo's climax triggers another one in Claudia as she crushed her mouth against Fargo's muffled her crying of his name. Not until she had milked every last drop from him did Claudia finally released Fargo from her tight grip.

In the aftermath of their mutual climaxes the two held each other close as they exchanged light kisses. While the two would have been happy to just remain relaxed in each others arms it was not to be. With her sharp ears Claudia heard the sound of a car approaching. With a start she freed herself from Fargo's embrace after making sure he knew the reason for her haste.

As they both hurriedly got dressed Claudia ran into some difficulty. While she was able to locate most of her clothes she was having little success locating either her belt or her bra. Unbeknownst to her Fargo had located her bra earlier on, but had chosen to keep this from her and instead chose to hide it in his pocket. Soon the sounds of a car stopping along with Sheriff Carter yelling out 'Fargo! Claudia! Are you two alright!" With the Sheriff fast approaching Claudia gave up on trying to locate either item and resolved to just do without, even though she knew that Fargo was in possession of one of the two items, so tucking her pants into her jeans and praying that it would be enough to keep her jeans from falling down.

Shortly later Carter showed up on the other side of the fence looking relieved to see them in one piece. As he scaled the barbwire fence Claudia and Fargo shared a look silently promising each other that they would continue what they were doing earlier as they held each others hands while waiting for the Sheriff to finish scaling the fence and update them on the situation. .

**A/N: **That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Anyway Please let me know what you thought and if I should continue this. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


End file.
